movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers Fallen Heroes
Avengers Fallen Heroes is a American prequel superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers, produced by Marvel Studios and disturbed by Universal Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is intended to be the direct of Jane Eyre (2011) and Beasts of No Nation (2015), The film is directed by Cary Joji Fukunaga, with a screenplay by the writing team of Scott Z. Burns, Chris Morgan, Phoebe Waller-Bridge, and features an ensemble cast that includes Robert Downey, Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson, Don Cheadle, Jeremy Renner, Paul Rudd, Karen Gillan, Bradley Cooper, Josh Brolin and Brie Larson. Avengers Fallen Heroes was released in the Worldwide on 14th February 2020 in IMAX and 3D. Plot Avengers they no longer in active service lives in Jamaica. The Ant-Man will embark in a mission to find snap of superheroes, then leading him onto the trail of a mysterious villain armed with dangerous new technology. Background Production The film was announced in October 2014 as Avengers: Infinity War-- Part 2. The Russo brothers came on board to direct in April 2015 and by May, Markus and McFeely signed on to script the film. In July 2016, Marvel removed the film's title, referring to it simply as Untitled Avengers film. Filming began in March 4, 2019. In November 13, 2018, Due to Stan Lee was dead, after this film was pushed out early 2020 release date. In November 17, 2018, Russo brother exit to direct this film due to creative differences, A replacement Director is yet to be confirmed. On December 5, 2018, it was announced that Cary Joji Fukunaga is confirmed to direct Avengers: Fallen Heroes'', taking over for Russo brother. ''It was also announced that the film's release date will be pushed back to 14 February 2020 as the filming will begin on 4 March 2019. Distribution On 23rd July 2018, it was confirmed that Universal Pictures had won the rights to internationally distribute Avengers Fallen Superheroes. Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Bradley Cooper as Rocket * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel Crew * Directed by: Cary Joji Fukunaga * Written by: Scott Z. Burns with Cary Joji Fukunaga, Chris Morgan and Phoebe Waller-Bridge * Produced by: Kevin Feige * Cinematography by: Linus Sandgren * Production Design by: Mark Tildesley * Edited by: Elliot Graham * 2nd Unit Director: Alexander Witt * VFX Supervisor: Charlie Noble * Stunt Coordinator: Olivier Schneider Background * Later in April 2015, it was confirmed that the film will be directed by Russo brothers from an original screenplay by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. However, it was later revealed on the MCU Twitter page that Russo brothers had left the project due to 'creative differences'. Release Avengers Fallen Superheroes will release on 14th February 2020 in Worldwide.Category:Movies Category:2020 films Category:February 2020 Releases Category:Marvel Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:Films Directed by Cary Joji Fukunaga Category:Cinematography by Cary Joji Fukunaga Category:Screenplays by Chris Morgan Category:Screenplays by Scott Z. Burns Category:Edited by Elliot Graham Category:Avengers Prequel Movie